At the Skating Rink
by InuzukaHyuuga
Summary: A story I'm publishing for my friend for the lulz.


I walk into the skating rink. I have my own personalized roller blades. They are purple with white stripes on them and have these nice black wheels. They are very nice and I love my skates. I pay my five dollars and make my way into the rink. There are only a few people because it's very early. I sit down on the bench and begin to slip my shoes off. I slowly put on my skates, and lace them up carefully. I stand, without any problems with balance, and skate to the lockers. I shove my bag inside one and eagerly stride out onto the floor. I quickly pick up speed as the wind blows through my hair. I love skating. I'm a regular customer at our local skating rink and I come here every day after school and most weekends.

I continue skating the time away, and more people continue to leak in. There was a small group of boys around the ages of 16-17. Naturally I was curious. I mean, it's not like I wanna date boys immediately. But I was just curious. I speed up and linger around the entrance. Most of them were either decent or handsome. None of them were really 'ugly'. One of the handsome one's quickly put his skates on and rushed to the rink. He didn't hang around talking with the other boys, he just came to skate.

Slowly, I follow him. I make it look like I'm just skating. But I keep up with his pace. He was pretty good, but he looked troubled. It was easy keeping up with his speed with my skills. I almost run into a little girl once though. Luckily I didn't and stopped before anything happened. It caught his attention but only for a second.

After skating a good while, observing him secretly I take a break. My blades are soundless as I skid to a stop. I roll my way over to the food counter and get a slice of pizza. Cheese naturally. I sit down at an empty table away from the crowd. I eat my pizza and glance at the boy once or twice. He is fairly tall. He has blue, spiky hair and is wearing mostly dark blue. His skates are red and blue with a little white. He was always in some sort of thoughtless daze. Yet he dodged around people without even thinking.

He slowed his pace, and rolled off the skating floor. He made his way over to my table and sat down right in the booth across from me. I stared at him for a minute, kind of in a daze. I finished my pizza and perched my head on my hands. I was staring at him, which was probably sorta creepy. But I didn't even realize I was doing it, and he didn't notice.

"Are you okay?" I say.

He didn't even glance my way. I repeat in a louder voice.

He raises his head to look at me confused. I stare at him, nudging him with my gaze to answer the question.

"Uhm.. yes?" he says with a dull, boyish tone of voice. He looks around confused as to why he was sitting in a booth with a random girl. Silly boy.

"You have been just skating around in a daze." I say.

"and.. you've been watching me?" He says, raising a brow.

I cracked a small smile and shrug "I noticed you could skate very well. It just caught my attention. The expression on your face was strange, so this also made me curious." I defend myself.

He was quiet for a while and just nodded his head once.

I furrowed my brow lightly and stood up to sit in the same booth as him. This made him a little uncomfortable and made him notice me more.

"You didn't really answer my question." I said, quietly.

"Is it really your business?" He quickly interjects.

"No, not really. If you won't tell me, then I'll just never know. That's what questions are for." I shrug and tilt my head.

"So would you be willing to answer..?"

He gives me a strange look and turns his head.

"Hn.." He speaks softer now, and his expression became sadder.

"Well I guess you don't have to tell me." I say lightly.

He nods, his bangs bouncing with his movement. I thought that was cute.

"Hm.. I'll be right back. Stay right there, alright?" I say and quickly dash away.

He watches me and makes no attempt to move.

I quickly go back to the food counter and order a funnel cake with powdered sugar. I grab a fork and skate back over to the guy. I realize I don't even know his name.

"Hi, I'm back. Here~" I say and set the funnel cake in front of him.

He looks down at it, then up to me.

"I don't really.. like sweet things.." he says, hesitantly.

I frown lightly and put my hands on my hip.

"Well that's not good.. that was a whole 6 dollars.. Oh well. I'll eat it then." I say and slide it over to my side of the table.

"I was just trying to make you a little happier. Sorry, I thought everyone liked sweet things once in a while. Then again, I don't even know your name." I mumbled, taking a bite of the funnel cake.

"Yeah.. What's your name?" he says, watching me eat.

"Mine? Oh, my name is Destiny. You?" I say, after swallowing a mouthful.

"Sasuke.. " He says, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke eh? I like that name. It fits you." I take another bite. "How about my name? Isn't it pretty?" I smile.

He was quiet for a while and opened one eye. He looked uncomfortable with compliments.

"Uh.. sure? I guess it fits you as well." he says without emotion.

"Why thank you. Hey.. are you sure you don't want some of this? Just a nibble? It's really good." I say, scooting the funnel cake closer to him.

He let out a sigh and breaks off a piece with his hands, throwing it in his mouth. He looks away when he eats. Another cute trait.

He swallows and continues looking away.

"It's okay I guess.. " He mumbles.

I stifle a smile and change the subject.

"So are those other guys your friends?" I ask, with a soft tone.

"Sort of.. I know them. I wouldn't go as far as saying 'friends' though. You ask a lot of questions don't you?" he says, closing his eyes.

"Naturally. So do you come here often to skate?" I tilt my head.

"I use to come a lot, but I stopped beca.. I just stopped coming for a while." he says, cutting off what he was saying.

I nod, obviously curious about what he was going to say, but pushed no further.

"I see I see.. Well.." I point to the skate floor. "Well I'm going to go skate a little more until my feet start hurting again. Be right back~" I flick a wave and quickly stand, rolling out onto the floor.

I pick up speed quickly and just circle the floor a few times with grace. I was sorta lost in thought for some reason, but I was pro at skating. So I didn't hit any little kids or new skaters. Once I snapped out of my trance, I glanced back over at Sasuke. He was watching me with curious eyes. But he quickly looked away bored once he saw my gaze on him.

I giggled to myself. I did a little trick on my skates. An attempt to impress him. I doubt he noticed. But some little kids were looking at me with smiles and wide eyes. I did another simple trick. They laughed and pointed shyly. Ah.. How good that felt.

After one or two more fast circles around the rink, I jumped on the carpet and rolled back to him. I sat down and let out a huff.

"Whew. I'm tired now. My feet are cramping." I say and un-lace my skates. I lean them against the booth chair and place my hands on the table.

"Soo.. how was I? Pretty professional right?" I say with a smug smile.

"Hn.. I wouldn't go that far. It was OK." he says, looking away and acting distracted.

"So you were watching me? Yay~ Didn't think I had it in me, did you?" I nudge his hand with my finger.

He pulls his hand away. "Hmph." he mutters.

I smile at him softly. "Don't be like that, I'm just teasing you." I playfully say.

He stands abruptly, and skates out of the booth.

"Bathroom." he grumbles quickly and skates away to the mens.

I let out a soft sigh and watch him skate off. He has his hands in his pockets. He looked so cool with his little hunched over stance. His back was broad. Very masculine. I really liked that. It was a comforting thing. It made you feel like 'hey, he'll protect me!'.

I lay my head down in my hands and close my eyes. I've never really met anyone who I don't already know or have seen. I don't even think I've even heard of Sasuke before. I wonder if something has happened to him or something.

The time ticks away and I just lay against the table. My head in my hands.

"You asleep or something?" I hear.

I quickly pop my head up and look up at him. He.. has very pretty, dark eyes. I musn't stare.

"No, sorry. I'm just a little tired and my feet hur.. Yeah sorry." I scratch the back of my head.

"Hn." He replies. What a cutie.

I glance at a clock on the wall. 4:13. It's gotten late. I came here around 11.

I clear my throat.

"So.. when are you leaving?" I ask, tapping my fingers on my lap.

"Hn.. whenever I get tired." he says.

"Ah I see.. Well I'm going to be heading out soon." I say, a little shyly.

He nods his head and looks away from me. Great.

I shove my skates in my bag and stand. I didn't really want to leave.

I wave at him and smile as bright as I could then strode away to the exit. Once I reach the doors I glance back at him once more. He wasn't watching me this time. I let out a sigh and leave.

* * *

A day later, I come back. I pay my fee and push through the doors. I look around quickly, not seeing Sasuke. To my disappointment. I slide my skates on and lace them up.

I put my bag in a locker and skate out to the floor. It' was pretty much dead today. There was only one family skating with their little daughter. I smiled at them. I had the room to skate today. I let my emotions overflow, skating around as fast as I could. I did some extreme jumps and moves. I close my eyes and just get lost in the speed..

When I eventually slow down and stop, I'm exhausted. I skate over to the same booth I was at before and sit down. Except this time I'm sitting on the side Sasuke was sitting. I lay my head down on the table and rest for a while.

Usually when I skate a lot my feet start to hurt. Especially when I do tricks or sharp turns. I unlace them, but I'm to lazy to take them off.

I lay there for a few minutes and I lift my head. A few people were coming inside now. A couple girls, another family, and some guy.

I did a double take, stood up, and due to my skates.. fell back down. I landed on the floor and I fell hard. I also knocked over a trashcan in the process. One of the workers came over to help me up. I apologized and looked back over to the boy.

It was Sasuke. He was looking over at me with an amused expression on his face. I was embarrassed. I looked away with a light blush and helped the worker pick up the trash I spilled. I apologized once again.

I turned away from the entrance and huffed. He saw me. I banged my head on the table and sighed loudly.

When I lifted my head, my gaze focused on him skating. I wonder if he was going to talk to me again. I notice him glance at me quickly. He had his hands in his pockets and was skating at a medium pace. I waved at him with a smile. He turned to look at me and nodded his head once. He almost looked embarrassed.

I patted my table, motioning him to sit with me. I was curious to his reaction.

He looked around awkwardly and slowly skated over to my booth. He sat down wordlessly across from me.

"Well! We meet again. Hi." I say cheerfully.

"Hi." he says quietly. But then he gives me a smug look.

"That was a wonderful performance you put on before." He said.

I looked away embarrassed and scratched my head with a finger.

"Y-Yeah.. It was pretty nice. I think I might have twisted my ankle though." I say, patting my skate.

His eyes travel to my skate and he pulls his hands out of his pockets.

"Oh.. are..you alright?" he says, carefully.

I blink. He doesn't seem the type to say that.

"Yes I'm fine. It's a little sore. I should probably take the skate off so my foot doesn't go numb." I mumble, and slip my foot out of my right skate.

"It's a shame I won't be able to skate today though.. " I say, rubbing my foot.

Awkward silence follows afterward.

"W-Well just because I can't skate doesn't mean you can't. You should get your money's worth!" I say, smiling at him.

My brightness seemed to catch him off guard. He raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not really keeping me from skating. I choose to not skate." he says, half-halfheartedly.

I nod my head, and then rest my chin on my hand.

"Well since we are just going to sit here.. Is it okay if I ask your last name? Mine's Canipe." I say, blowing some hair out of my face.

"Uchiha." He says calmly. Closing his eyes.

I begin to observe him while I could. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with long, blue pants. It has been cold lately. I wonder how he looked with earmuffs on. I bet you he would be so cute with them on. Maybe even a scarf. A black and blue plaid one.

I dazed off into my own little world. I closed my eyes while my chin was propped on my hands. I just had a silly smile tracing my lips.

"You know.. for someone with a twisted ankle, you sure do seem happy enough." Sasuke mumbled.

I opened my eyes, and stole a quick glance at his wonderful, dark eyes.

"I was just daydreaming is all." I mumbled.

He looked away, he looked very bored.

I became nervous and began to pull my left skate off.

"W-Well.. I don't want to trouble you by holding you here because I hurt myself." I stood up carefully, leaving weight off my foot.

He watched me, a disapproving look in his eyes.

"I'll be on my way then.." I said with a smile. I began to hop on one foot back to the entrance. I looked ridiculous. It was embarrassing. I had my skates awkwardly in my hands. I made no progress with moving at all.

I stopped and whined softly to myself. I felt pathetic. I eventually decided to slowly look back at Sasuke.

He had an arm propped on the booth chair, looking at me with a small, smug smirk. Great. Even more embarrassing. I looked down at my swollen foot, then back up at him.

He realized what I was hinting to, and became uncomfortable. I frowned, as I felt helpless. But I can't carry my skates and walk at the same time. They were heavy and big.

He eventually stood up, still on his skates, and strode over to me. I noticed how much shorter I was compared to his towering height. This made me feel so tiny. Especially with my skates off.

"I'm sorry.. but would you at least carry my skates to the entrance.. p-please?" I asked him, nervously. My eyes were glued on my feet. I was suddenly shy, once I needed help.

He said nothing, and took the skates carefully out of my hands. This gave me a chance to hold myself up better by gripping the wall.

He walked very slowly, never getting ahead of me as I hopped my way to the entrance. What a gentleman. Then again, this was really embarrassing for me, I felt humiliated. I never ask anyone for help. Ever.

So at a long, slow pace we made it to the entrance. Once we got outside I leaned against the brick wall and turned to face him.

"Well, I just live down the road. Literally just three houses down from here. D.. Do you think you could go that much further with me? I mean you don't HAVE to, you can simply say no and I will understand. I'm not trying to force you or anything beca-" I started to ramble, but he cut me off.

"I don't mind." he says bluntly.

I nod in silence and pull myself from the wall. It was freezing outside. So I thought about putting my hat on. Then I remember I left my bag in the locker. I immediately freeze and slowly look to Sasuke. He saw my eyes and raised a brow in question. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So I shut it back. I looked to the entrance door.

"You see.. I sorta.. well my bag.." I mumble, and looks down in shame. Sasuke simply lowers his brow, and switched his weight to one foot.

"Do you want me to go get it?" he asks me.

"I can come get it tomorrow, but would you at least tell them that it's there? I'm sorry I keep asking you to do things.. " I add in, looking at him with worried eyes.

He says nothing and walks inside. I take this time to catch my breath and groan loudly.

"I'm so stupid. Falling like that with my skates untied. I'm so STUPID!" I yell, slapping my head lightly.

Sasuke returns shortly and stands in front of me.

"I told them, they said they would put it in the back so no one will come and steal it." he says.

"I see, thank you." I nod my head lightly. He just grunts as a response.

"Yes, well I guess we should go so I don't hold you here." I say to him, zipping up my jacket and flipping up my hood. He nods.

I am now faced with another problem. How in the heck will I get three houses down? I can't even walk. Great. Just wonderful. Why didn't I think about this before? I glance at Sasuke, and from the look of his expression, I believe his is also thinking about this problem. What do I do now? I just remain quiet, and as quickly as I can, try to figure out what I can do.

While caught up in my thoughts, Sasuke looked like he was struggling with the voice in his brain also. He continued to pull his hand out of his pocket, then move to put them back. But he never would, and eventually, he holds a hand out to me.

I stare at his hand like it's something amazing. Then my eyes trail up to his face. He looked away from me, and was expressionless. But yet it seemed like he was hiding his embarrassment. I just forgot about everything and quickly grab his hand, trying to be nonchalant about it. I just want this day over with.

He guides my hand to his shoulder as a support, and begins to lead me along the sidewalk. My breathing becomes rough. Due to my hand touching his warm shoulder, and the fact that I am hopping along in the cold. This really tested my lungs. My face was probably really red. But luckily I can blame that on the coldness if anyone asked. Not that they would.

We slowly make our way past the second house, and he begins to slow his already slow pace. He turns and gives me a questioning look. As if you ask "is this your house?". I simply nod my head and point to it, just to act like I didn't see his expression. We hobble our way up to my front door. Then I begin to get self-conscious of my house.

Does he think it's small? Is it ugly? Is it tacky?

I reach into my pockets, leaning some extra pressure on his shoulder, and pull out my keys. I twiddle the key around till I have a nice hold on it. I then unlock my door. I stand there awkwardly in silence.

"I guess you should come inside with me. My mother will be home soon from work. I guess I'll be fine by myself." I say, and jump up into my entrance area. He follows me slowly, peeking around my house quietly. I wish he wouldn't do that, it makes me nervous. What if he saw something embarrassing?

We make our way over to my living room, and I turn myself so I can sit in my couch. I take a heavy breath and lean back happily. I love the comfort of my own house. Sasuke just stands, leaning against my wall casually. I smile at him awkwardly.

"Well.. I would see you out.. but yeah." I motion to my foot. Sasuke just looks at it, then back to my face.

"Are.. you sure you're gonna be fine like that?" He asks, choosing his word carefully.

"Yes, yes. I will be fine. I've been skating most of my life, so I've had a fair share on ankle injuries. I'm always prepared for them. I've just never attained one so.. stupidly." I murmur the last bit. It was Sasuke's fault anyway. He made me excited and I forgot about logic.

"In fact, I have ankle braces and muscle cream for these type of situations." I say, but quickly regret it. I don't want him to get the feeling like I'm asking him to fetch them for me.

Silence. Sasuke sorta stands and and begins to speak.

"I'm leaving, then." he says, taking one last glance around the house. Don't do that, Sasuke.

I nod at him and keep my gaze on him. I smile.

"One last request." I say sweetly.

He resists a sigh, and moves his gaze to me.

"Lock the door on the way out?" I ask innocently enough.

He seemed caught off guard at such a simple request, and slipped a grin. Wordlessly walking out of my house.

I heard the door shut, and let out a heavy breath.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I say to myself, with a sigh. Now, time to patch up this ankle and think of a way to thank him!


End file.
